Yakuza
Japan has always had pirates or criminals, some underground groups founded by ninjas. The Yakuza '''describes the gangs formed in the modern or industrial era. The modern day Yakuza grew into power in post-WW2 Japan, which was seriously damaged in the war. Taking advantage of the weakened nation, the Yakuza underground exploded. The Yakuza exist today, though are not unified under a single gang- instead multiple Yakuza gangs fight against each other in Japan. They can be identified by Yakuza tatoos, which are outlawed in public, and sometimes with removed fingers or fake fingers on their hands. Battle vs. Triad (by The Deadliest Warrior) Yakuza: Triads: Four Triad members, in their warehourse lair, are discussing plans with a client on how to deal with the Yakuza, who are encroaching on their radius of operations. The client brings out a satchel and excuses himself to go to the "bathroom". He disappears around the corner and meets up with three other men with guns. They are the Yakuza. As the Triads impatiently wait, the satchel suddenly explodes, killing one of the Triads. The other three men scramble up amidst the rubble as the Yakuza bursts in, firing their weapons. One of the Triads shoots with his Type 56 and the "client" goes down. The Triads clear from the room and one of the Yakuza grabs some files and money before exiting the room. The other two Yakuza give chase. As the Yakuza with the files leaves and goes to his car, he does not know that there is a bomb placed earlier underneath it. Right as he turns the key in the ignition..... BOOM! The Triads clamber up a stairwell and one of them is shot down by a PM9. The Yakuza with the submachine gun is shot in the arm with a QSZ-92 and hisses in pain, but his comrade shoves him forward and they pursue the two remaining Chinese gangsters up the stairs. As they step up the stairs, the injured Yakuza is killed with the JS-9. The last Yakuza man, with his Desert Eagle, dispatches of one of the assailants. The last Triad pulls out his Butterfly Swords and plunges them into the Yakuza's arm, but the Japanese gangster knocks the weapon aside and pulls out his Sais. He slashes at the Triad's face, scarring him, and pins him up to the wall. With a quick flurry of hits from the Nunchakus, the Triad is on the ground, his brains on the floor. Just to be sure, the Yakuza man empties his Howa Type 64 into the Triad and leaves without a word. '''WINNER: YAKUZA Expert's Opinion While the two groups were even when it came to training and experience, the Yakuza packed much better weapons which tipped this battle in their favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Outlaws (Old West) (by Wassboss) 5 outlaws are walking through an abandoned town. Two of them are armed with Winchester rifles and the others with Revolvers. They all have bowie knives and bullwhips and one of them has a stick of dynamite. They were planning to loot this town but because it is vacant are just passing through. But they are not the only gang in this town. In an alley way nearby, 5 yakuza are beating up a civilian. One deals a particularly nasty blow with his nunchuck and knocks the poor man out cold. They then steal his belongings and leave him sprawled on the floor. They pick up their other weapons and head out into the street. Three of them are holding sten’s and the other two have Walther’s. As they walk out into the street they come face to face with the outlaw’s. Both gangs step back and eye up their opponents. They stay in this standstill for several minutes until the head outlaw tells his men to fire. The yakuza jump for cover and fire back. One of the outlaw’s takes aim and blasts a yakuza’s head off. (4-5) The other yakuza retreat and the outlaw’s chase after them. Two of the yakuza exchange glances and, turning round to face their attackers, open fire and kill one of the outlaw’s with their sten’s.(4-4) The yakuza split up and each head into different buildings. An outlaw enters and room that he saw a yakuza member go into but the man is nowhere to be seen. He senses something is not right but does not know what. Little does he know the yakuza member is hiding behind a barrel. He pops up and fires but the bullet only leaves a hole in the wall behind. The outlaw turns and pumps him full of lead.(3-4) The outlaw raises his gun in the air and shouts in victory. He turns around and finds himself facing down the barrel of a gun. The yakuza boss smiles and pulls the trigger blowing the brains out of the outlaw. (3-3) An outlaw walks into a saloon and looks around for danger. Not seeing anything he walks over to the bar and starts to drink a bottle of wine. He is so preoccupied with his drink, he doesn’t hear the yakuza thug behind him until it’s too late. The yakuza smashes his head in with a nunchuck.(3-2) The yakuza turns round and finds himself face to face with the outlaw leader. The yakuza tries to hit him with the nunchuck but the outlaw dodges it. He then punches the yakuza in the face knocking him down. Walking over to his fallen adversary he grins and pulls out a stick of dynamite. He pops it in the yakuza’s mouth and lights the end. He smiles and walks out the dynamite exploding behind him. (2-3) 2 outlaw’s walk into the bank chasing after tow yakuza members they saw. The yakuza in question are hiding behind an overturned table. One of them lights a ceramic grenade and throw it over the table, the grenade landing at the outlaw’s feet. It explodes, killing one and blinding the other. (2-2) One of the yakuza jumps up, Sai in hand. Running over to the helpless outlaw, he stabs him in the neck, hitting his jugular and killing him instantly.(2-1) The yakuza smiles and turns to see the outlaw leader strangling his teammate with a bullwhip.(1-1) The yakuza runs over to the outlaw and rugby tackles him to the floor. He tries to stab him with the Sai but the outlaw pushes him aside. He pulls out his Bowie knife and swings it at the yakuza who skilfully dodges it. The yakuza kicks the outlaw in the face, sending him crashing to the floor. The yakuza stands above him and smirks as he prepares to plunge the Sai into the outlaw’s unprotected chest. However the outlaw leader throws his knife and it hits the yakuza in the chest. The man drops his Sai and gasps for air and blood seeps out around the knife blade. The outlaw stands up and yanks the knife out, the blood squirting out and hitting him the face. The yakuza falls to the floor dead and the outlaw lets out a cry of “YEEEEEEEHAAAAAW”. Winner outlaw Expert’s Opinion The Outlaws won because they could fire their weapons faster meaning they could kill the yakuza quicker than the Yakuza could kill them. To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs Russian Mafia (by Duncan322) Yakuza Russian mafia a quiet night in Tokyo, Japan, nothing interesting happens until a man takes out M1911 and shoots into the air, hundreds of Japanese run scared. The number decreases until there are only 5 Japanese, members of the Yakuza who will be willing to fight for their territory. Russians and Japanese hide behind parked cars to be harder targets, the Russians shoot with their M1911 and the Japanese defend themselves with the walter, P38, after a few seconds a Russian manages to hit a Japanese head killing him instantly , the Japanese respond by shooting at the chest of a member of the Russian mafia two members of different sides separate from their respective groups, the member of the Russian mafia pursues the member of the yakuza, despite his constant shots none hits, the Russian throws his grenade and the yakuza does the same, both explode at the same time killing both mobsters The members of the yakuza decide to go their separate ways to co-fuse the members of the Russian mafia, the Russian mafia decides to do the same. We see a member of the yakuza point with the Howa type 64 to the Russian mafiante, hitting him in the head and killing him On another street, a yakuza member and a Russian mafia member meet each other, until the Russian assassinates him. the member of yakuza who had killed the Russian with a howa type 64 shoots the leg of the member of the Russian mafia, will finish the job but runs out of bullets, is forced to use the nunchaku, these are not very effective , the member of the Russian mafia, although he is wounded, uses the hunting knife to stab him in the belly, with the Russian mafia member on the ground, the Russian goes through his neck with the knife With his leg wounded and unable to move the member of the Russian Mafia has nothing left to do but wait for his death, for his luck or misfortune passes fast as the leader of the yakuza shoots him with a howa type 64 in the head After running a few streets the two bosses of both mafias meet, the leader of the Russian mafia carries in his hands an AK-47, they shoot at each other, but none is right, they get so close that they begin a hand-to-hand combat, the yakuza thanks to the nunchaku, he hits the leader of the Russian mafia in the hand and makes him release the hunting knife, he thinks he will hit him but the leader of the Russian mafia hits him with his leg in the chest, the yakuza leader falls to the ground, leader of the Russian mafia takes the AK-47 and in the other hand the howa type 67, the Japanese screams scared because he knows what awaits him, the Russian leader shoots, a hole in the chest of Japanese the size of a billiard ball confirms the Russian victory Russian mafia Expert's Opinion Although the yakuzas have more experience and had the advantage of being local, their armament was not sufecient to go hand in hand with the Russians, which cost them the victory. The yakuzas did not have enough weapons to come out with the victory To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Gang Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Mafia Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors